


Wish

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 Desperate Measures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Adrian Conrad gets his wish. His body is completely healed.Spoilers for the season 5 episode "Desperate Measures". Contains several lines from the episode.





	Wish

Adrian opened his eyes. The terrible pressure in the back of his throat had eased off. Instead, his head was aching and felt stuffy and heavy, but the rest of him... He sighed and relaxed as the all consuming pain eased off. He remembered this. He remembered feeling strong and vital and invulnerable. It had been swallowed up bit by bit by the relentless march of his disease but now the feelings flooded back.

Diana looked down at him and he smiled.

"I know this has been hard on you, Diana. I'm sorry."

Adrian stared at Diana as the creature inside him spoke. He... That wasn't him. Adrian tried to force his way past the Goa'uld's control but failed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be cured, free of ill-health, not trapped in his own mind and unable even to speak.

"I just want you to get better," Diana said.

"I am better," it told her. "I can feel it. If you just let me out of these restraints, I can show you."

No. Adrian could feel its hate and contempt for her. "No!" He shouted but the words never made it out. "Don't do it, Diana. Run!"

"I can't do that."

"I've been cooped up in a hospital for the last six months. All I want to do is go outside and breathe some fresh air."

Adrian threw himself against the mental barrier holding him back. He had to stop it. He had to take control and stop the Goa'uld before it escaped.

"But you have that thing inside you."

Diana looked doubtful, and Adrian felt the Goa'uld's anger and impatience grow.

"It's not controlling me. I'm controlling it. Can't you tell? Diana, please, you don't have to kill Major Carter. I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay."

"I wish I could believe you."

"Look at me," the Goa'uld urged. "You know me better than anyone in the whole world. I did this for you so we could be together. Just let one hand go so I can touch your face."

Diana smiled but tears shone brightly in her eyes.

Adrian tried to tell her. He hoped she could see the horror inside him. Then she reached for the strap around his wrist.

He screamed and flailed, battering himself against the mental prison he was encased in. If he couldn't take control, perhaps he could distract the Goa'uld and give Diana a chance to realise its intent. But it was useless. The creature directed nothing more than an amused thought his way as it cupped Diana's beautiful face in its hand. It gave her cheek a gentle caress, then slid its hand down, and grasped her neck and snapped it in one easy gesture.

As Adrian wept and howled his grief and horror, the Goa'uld unstrapped itself from the gurney and made its way to the door. Adrian clawed at the back of its mind, trying desperately to stop it, to slow it down, but his frenzied efforts were shrugged off. No, worse, they were ignored like an annoying gnat. Unimportant and worthless.

Adrian's body went out of the door, taking him with it.

 

"Where are you going?"

Hope surged through Adrian as the Goa'uld turned his body to look through the glare from the flashlight at the man behind it.

"Shoot me and you'll kill the host."

'Yes!' Adrian screamed. 'Kill me!'

"Don't make me." The man sounded almost amused.

Two shots sounded and the man collapsed. Another man appeared.

"You want to live, you come with me."

With barely any hesitation, the Goa'uld followed him out of the building and into a black van.

As Adrian sat down, another man leaned forward and wrapped heavy shackles around his wrists and ankles, chaining him to his seat.

"Now what?" the Goa'uld asked as the van moved off.

The man who'd led him out of the building smiled. "Once we reach a secure location, we'll discuss your options. And ours. Oh, by the way, Mr. Conrad."

Adrian mentally sat up, a faint hint of hope returning.

"We know you're in there. Unfortunately, this is too important for the life of a billionaire to stand in the way. I'm afraid you'll have to resign yourself to being a casualty of war." With that, he turned to face the front.

As the Goa'uld inside him laughed, Adrian slumped back inside his prison. He'd wanted to live, had broken the law in pursuit of some way to survive, and now here he was: alive but the ultimate prisoner. Death was preferable to this.

The end.


End file.
